robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Death: A 699 story.
(IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I DID THIS STORY. BUT NOW, IT'S BACK. I'M CONTINUING STORY AFTER A LONG HIATUS. BTW, CHAPTER 4 IS BEING REMADE AND WILL STILL TAKE PLACE IN THE MID-LATE 2000's. I WILL NOT RUSH THROUGH THIS STORY, I WILL NOT MESS WITH THIS STORY. I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT AS POSSIBLE. ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE CONTINUATION!) (All Grammar mistakes have been fixed). Death: A 699 Story. (CREATED BY STB) Please stop reading this story now. It is contaminated with evil. In 2015, the evil had risen from the shadows of hell AGAIN but renamed, NuLL. This wasn't some kind of ROBLOXIAN or ROBLOX character. THIS is a real dead spirit. A demon that had risen to posses and lurk other people to their DEATH. Over 119 people DIED due to the 699. My friend Alex who told the whole 699 story DIED alongside with his friends. ALEX LIED. 699 WASN'T A PERSON, IT WAS A FUCKING DEMON. This evil cannot go away once it's in your life. It will posses your body and take control of your soul. YOU WILL DIE. This evil entity will talk you into SUICIDE. You will commit suicide because of this evil spirit. The evil of this entity from the pit of hell will bring you there with it. You've been warned. Do not trust anybody. Whenever you see someone say "Blood, blood suicide" , leave your game IMMEDIATELY or log out if someone messaged you that. If you see someone post a message like that on any of your social media posts, then DELETE your account IMMEDIATELY. Those are signs that the 699 has taken over their life. You've been warned. (The following story you are about to read contains foul language, sexual situations, heavy images and violence. This story is not suitable for ages under 13. Parental discretion is advised.) 699-1: Meeting the 699. (WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS BACK INTO TIME.) December 24, 2006 (9 Months after ROBLOX launched and Christmas Eve.) I was all alone playing ROBLOX. No friends at the time and no one to hang out with. I always liked to go solo. My parents divorced in early november so I lived with my mom and she was an alcoholic. I was playing this racing game with other people to get a trophy. I won that race. I had to walk up and get my trophy. Once I touched that trophy, everybody left the game. I didn't know what happened. Everything got deleted except the floor 6 seconds after. The whole entire sky got bloody red saying my name. All of the sudden, the floor was resizing. It kept resizing until it was a block. Everything under me/the block got on fire. I couldn't move, reset or jump. Something was going on. Then my game started to lag. It wasn't your usual everyday lag, it was the lag of the year. So laggy that my computer was about to crash. Seconds later, someone joins the game. That person's name wasn't on the leader board for some reason. That person's name was "699." I was terrified. Seconds after, he says my REAL NAME. I got more terrified than ever. How did someone figure out my real name? Whatever 699 was just stared dead into my eyes. I was freaking out right now. All of the sudden, I started hearing voices in my head. One of those voices said "Blood, Blood, Suicide" over and over again. My screen started to glitch out. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, 699 started heading towards me. That voice started to get louder and louder and louder the more 699 started heading towards me. Once 699 came to me, the last thing I heard was "DIE ERIC" and my whole entire computer crashed and I went deaf. I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear is whispers like "Blood, blood suicide" over and over again. I was hearing SATAN. Satan himself speak into my ears. I couldn't stop hearing him. I prayed and prayed more and more but the thing couldn't stop. Then I started feeling pain all over my body as if I were shot with a shotgun 20x. That evil was saying "Blood blood suicide" over and over again and I was still in pain. I couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't scream. In fact, I couldn't talk at all. Blood started to come out from my eyes and they were bloody red. I was crying blood. My eyes started to hurt more and more. If I closed them, they would hurt more and more. "Blood, blood suicide", "Blood, blood suicide","Blood, blood suicide" ,"Blood, blood suicide" over and over nonstop REPEATEDLY OVER AGAIN. I couldn't control it. My body was being controlled. Suddenly, everything in my room rose up in the air as if there were a ghost here. They started to fly up in the air more and more. Then I stopped breathing. I felt like something was suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was gonna die. Seconds later, something hits my head and I instantly get knocked out. The pain was over, I couldn't hear "Blood, blood, suicide" from Satan again. The pain stopped. Blood stopped coming out of my eyes and my eyes turned normal. I could finally breathe again. I fell asleep later that night. I didn't wanted to sleep but I was knocked out badly. That is all I remember from that horrible day. I still feel as if that day happened yesterday. It was the most scariest experience I had ever witnessed in my entire life. I felt like I never wanted to play ROBLOX again since that day. Lord please help me. 699-2: 699|2007|699 December 25, 2006 (Christmas) I still couldn't get that experience from last night out of my system. It was the most horrifying experiences I've ever experienced in my life. I felt like I didn't wanna play ROBLOX again. I was frightened. I was still pain not in the outside, but on the inside. Me having to be suffocated that night. I started crying. Why would anything like that target or attack me? I started to pray more often. I kept repenting for forgiveness multiple of times. I prayed and prayed again and again for an hour. I carried a bible alongside with me and I never stopped carrying it. So after hours of praying, I decided to lput it through the side and celebrate Christmas with my mom. Unfortunately, my dad was supposed to come but both my Mom and Dad hated each other. They both became alcoholic. It was whatever. I went to open my presents up. And I had a good ass time. After one hour of opening up a shitload of presents, I went back on ROBLOX. I wanted to play that racing game again. But however, it wasn't a racing game anymore. The title was now called "699". The owner got banned for some apparent reason. And the new owner of the place was 699. Name changing wasn't invented during that Era of ROBLOX. So before I went into the game, I went into the profile of 699. It took 6 seconds to load. Once I got into 699's profile, here's what happened. I felt like I wasn't in the ROBLOX site anymore. Everything looked like TODAY'S ROBLOX as if 699 knew what the future of ROBLOX would look like. The background was bloody red saying "699" all over. His bio says "699" again and again and again. Legit everything was bloody red. I didn't know what was going on. Then, I found a CURSED game that was actually cursed. And that game was also called "699". So once I clicked the game, everything went back to normal. I was back into the current ROBLOX website again. I was all like "What the hell was that?" I clicked play and it brought me into the game. It was just a baseplate with a bloody skybox. Then out of nowhere, the whole setting changed. It changed to that ROBLOXIAN Waterpark game. "Where am I?" Then, a message pops up on my screen saying, "Welcome to the future Eric. This will be your friend's fate in the future." I saw this user named "iiKinqqAlexx". It was ALEX!! I tried to go up to him but I couldn't move. Suddenly, the whole game unanchored. The whole skybox turned red. Once the game got unanchored, a baseplate appeared. Alex was on the baseplate. And the same accident happened to him like me. The whole thing resized. 699 was there. They were talking about the two options. One was Alex to give 699 his soul and the other one was to kill his friend. After that, 699 started heading towards Alex and he crashed. Then, 699 started to slowly turn around creeping me out. He looked at me and said, "699This699Will699Be699You699In699The699Future699". After that, I heard a scream. It was my mom who did. I rushed to her and when I came to her room.... she was dead. She had a knife inserted inside her gut and she was hanging above the ground covered in blood all over. I was fucking scared. I screamed as loud as I can.I went back to my computer and 699 was still there staring at me. He said "699Your699Died699And699You're699Next699". I started to hear "blood, blood, suicide" again. Satan had come into me again. Satan saying "blood, blood, suicide" again and again and again started controlling my body. I couldn't feel my body as it was being controlled. I couldn't do anything. My controlled body went into my mom's room and grabbed the knife. I went into the living room and went in front of my Christmas tree. I grabbed the knife with both hands. And as my both arms were in the air getting ready to kill, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I can for my neighbors to come help. But it was too late. I inserted the knife inside my body. I coughed up blood. I vomited blood. With the knife stabbed inside my gut, I fell down on my back. I died... The whole house was covered in blood. I was really dead at that time. No one knew that the house was contaminated by this evil. 699-3: The suffering. After I died, I finally woke up AGAIN. When I woke up, I saw myself in a very special place. I was in heaven. It was peaceful up there. It was full of happiness. So many great things up there. I felt happy. I felt like as if heaven were my home. Then, I saw the one and only, God. I couldn't believe it. It was really him. I didn't say anything and just asked him a question. "Father." I said. He replied to me with a "Yes Eric?" I asked him if I can go back to Earth. It was nice up in heaven, but I need to deal with the 699. Father didn't say anything. After 8 seconds, I was knocked out for 5 minutes. Then I woke up. I was in the hospital. It was February 8th, 2007. I was knocked out for 2 months. I couldn't believe it. I feel like it had been 12 minutes since I died and I already went forward into time. One of the NYPD came into my room. They saw me. Once they saw me, they asked me a lot of questions like my name or where I lived or some of that shit. They showed me photos of the house. I didn't know that my house could be filled with that much blood. 3 days later, I was released from the hospital. I didn't want to go back to the house again. It was evil contaminated. Authorities sent me out to live in a hotel during the next 2 months. Thankfully, they had my laptop so I can play ROBLOX. When I logged on, the 699 game was back to the racing game. And it turns out, the creator got unbanned. The game was fucking cursed. I didn't play that horrible game again. It was shitty anyways. I decided to play Cross worlds. I realized an admin was in it. I was excited to meet this admin. But..... this wasn't an admin. The admin turned around slowly and the front of the admin's character was clean and pure black with no face. Half it's arm and legs were missing. It's head was disappearing and reappearing every 1 second. Then, my game started lag. The lag at this point was so fucking bad, that I felt like I was gonna get the blue screen of death. I tried to leave the game, but I couldn't. Instead, my screen started glitching. It glitched more and more. Suddenly, my whole entire game froze and I got the blue screen of death. So before I could even restart my computer, my computer restarted itself. I don't know why. 3 seconds later, words pop up on my screen saying "HAIL THE 699" "WORSHIP THE 699" "HAIL THE 699" "WORSHIP THE 699". Suddenly, I got knocked out again. I don't know how but I did. When I all of the sudden got knocked out, suddenly, I went to somewhere else. I was in a place full of non-stop torture and suffering. I was in Hell. It was legit straight up scary. I saw my mom being tortured in the lake of fire. I was stepping on hot fucking lava. My feet were burning. The screams, the terror, the horror, the eternal pain and suffering. I couldn't believe my eyes. Hell was the most scariest place I've ever been to in my whole entire life. (HERE IS WHAT THE NON-STOP PAIN AND SUFFERING LOOKED LIKE FROM MY POINT) At this moment, I was about to cry. I don't want to be here for the rest of my life. I just wanna go home. Me seeing this terrible terrible place that's called Hell. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to see anymore. I wanna go back. I couldn't watch other people suffer in pain in that place. I just want this to end. I started crying. I was still stuck in that place. I didn't know what to do. I was scared out of my mind. I plead for forgiveness again and again. Then I screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" as loud as I can. Suddenly, I get knocked out again. When I woke up, I was back in the real world again. Why would anybody show me that awful and terrible place? Why? That was the most horrible experience I had yet... (THIS IS HOW HELL SOUNDED) I instantly didn't move. I had a fucking panic attack. I was breathing heavily. I was pale. I repented for my sins again and again and again. I never stopped praying. I asked the lord for forgiveness a couple of times while I cried. That experience felt real.... Hell is a scary ass place where no one wants to be. Please repent for forgiveness before It's too late. I screamed as loud as I can from the top of my lungs, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". 4 seconds later, many people came into my hotel room to see what happened. They were shocked on how they saw me. I was pale, my feet were burned, my clothes were ripped, I didn't move. Everyone came to me and started to talk at the same time. There were questions like, what happened? or What is going on? I couldn't make up the questions because I was extremely afraid. I didn't want anybody near me. I just wanted to see my dad. I didn't want to get involved with this 699 bullshit anymore. 699-4: 2007JULY7002 Happy Independence Day... or not.. It's been 3 months since I moved to Washington D.C, my new home. I haven't played ROBLOX since the incident that occurred many months ago. Things haven't been the same since my mom... you know what happened. I spoke to my dad if I could stay at his place. Unfortunately, he rejected my request. I called total bullshit that he wouldn't let me stay at his place. Then, I went to my uncle's place. He was honestly the best father.. well, an uncle that anybody could've ever asked for. He was wealthy, he owned a couple of houses across several different states, he even had a business (unfortunately, went bankrupt in the future late 2015). I don't remember the name sadly, but the company was highly successful. But, back to the topic at hand here, he invited me to stay a few months at one of his mansions in Washington. He gave me a ton of Bibles, a cross, a photo of Jesus, and a good luck charm which was an ordinary horseshoe he got back in California I didn't really care about, but I decided to bring it along with me. My uncle showed me my temporary room for the time being. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to stay in. I didn't want to stay in the room for so long since I wanted to celebrate independence day with him. (To Be Continued... Tomorrow..) Category: Category: Category:Users Category:Videos Category:Files Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Classic